gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Signal
"The Signal" is the 9th episode of season 5 of Gumball, and the 165th overall. Sypnosis Darwin is jealous of Gumball's budding friendship with Leslie, so he invents a secret language with him, and Darwin unwittingly causes a chain of events. Plot Gumball and darwin are walking down the hallway. They encounter Leslie. Gumball says hi, and so does Leslie and soon the both of them are engaged in, yet another, of their endless conversations. Darwin tries to butt in but gives up. he walks to lunch alone jealous, and comes up with a scheme. The next day Darwin and Gumball are walking down the hallway, same as every day, when they encounter Leslie. Gumball says hi but Darwin interrupts and says hi to Leslie, and they do a secret handshake. They walk away doing sign-language like signals. Gumball is confused and jealous and walks to the cafeteria alone, and wonders what they are saying. Then the camrea says: "Meet you at lunch!" which Gumball always says to darwin when he talks with Leslie. The NEXT day, gumball pushes darwin aside saying hi to Leslie and starts doing signals. He hopes this says, "Hi, we need to talk," but Darwin gasps and Leslie slaps him and walks away, angry. Gumball wonders what happens and Darwin is angry too. In the signal language he says: "You cussed at Leslie! Jerk!" but Gumball slaps his hand away anbd storms of, trying to figure out what the signals mean. Then Gumball comes up with a plan. The NEXT next day, it is the same but Gumball talks to Masami, and they talk in "gasambullese," and darwin ends up confused. He walks away with Leslie and comes up with a counteraction for Gumball's plan but Gumball is one step ahead of him. The next day Gumball, Leslie, and Jamie are talking in, "gumjamisamilesese," and soon Darwin uis talking to Penny. This goes on for a while until Darwin finally gets help. On the bus he talks to penny and asks if he can be her girlfriend. Penny agrees when Darwin does cute eyes and the next day gumball gets angry and realizes Darwin had crossed the line. he got help from Mr.Small, because they were talking about his "advice." Gumball tackles Darwin and soon Gumball wakes from a dream, realizing it was all a dream. Gumball goes downstairs for breakfast but an orange Richard comes out of the cereal box, and Darwin is very, very fat. Gumball falls into a hole and sees Penny kissing Zach and also sees a lot of other stuff, such as Masami with legs coming out if her mouth, a fused Jamie and Nicole, and Gumball wakes up, as the coach! He tries to run to a door but falls and soon wakes up again as a piece of broccoli. Gumball runs through a portal and wakes up as himself. He thinks that he finally woke up for real and that he was himself. Suddenly he starts transforming into Richard and soon his brain falls out, and he waakes up as a mini-Richard. He goes downstairs while turning into darwin, then Anias, the Nicole, then the puppy. he wakes AGAIN as hinself for real. he goes downstairs to eat breakfast and tells his family about the crazy dream he had, but as he goes to put his bowl in the sink the family stares at his back, because there is Richard's tail growing there and Gumball has 3 tails. Trivia This episode is the first to feature trnsformation. Richard's brain is a smaller version of Gumball's from 'the Genius," this episode and "The Guilt," are on Dearly Dalmations top 10 eps for season 5. this epsiode has the structure of "The Hug," because it has to do with awkward reproccusions of Darwin's scheme. Dan briefly appears in Gumball's dream as an easter egg from 'The Wrestler," An inverted Evil Gumball reappers in the dream. Category:Fanon Category:Archives Category:Episodes Category:Eposides